


Old Spice

by Dodo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Old Bay, Rimming, Smut, Substance Abuse, seasoned butthole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Adapting in the future is hard luckily old bay is the same, and Steve has a bit of an obsession with it, at first Tony finds it exacerbating but he learns to accept the old spice as Steves show him just how much he loves it.





	Old Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [march_hyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/gifts).

> for the bingo fill substance abuse
> 
> art was done by March_hyde

Steve was quite an animal in the crab shack he’d been quite elated to learn that it had survived for the most part. Apparently back in the day he’d visited it during the campaign for bonds and had been quite taken with the spices used on the seafood. Tony had watched the sparks fly in Steve’s eyes when the waiter mentioned that Old Bay was still around.

To which Steve had enthused that a lot of food tasted so different from what he remembers, while assuring Tony it was different that was good. He loved brussel sprouts grilled, where as a kid he’d never touched the soggy boiled lumps if he could afford to, even grilled cheese tastes different. Tony had seen Steve google ‘american cheese plastic?’ more than once.

It was fine that why there were cans of old bay in the kitchen now, it WAS FINE. Tony could understand wanting something familiar a sort of comfort food, he just wished it had been something like mac & cheese something you could eat…

Well a normal person could eat Tony was going to ignore the time he came into the kitchen early in the morning to see steve eating olb bay right out of the box. Stricken from his memory, the happy face Steve had made at him though, priceless. Steve had been utterly happy as he swallowed a spoonful of spice. Sorta reminded him of Barton eating instant coffee that way, except Steve didn’t aspirate it.

It was Fine, old bay was a tradition, Tony didn’t much care for suspecting it was mostly salt, sand, and paprika. He didn’t have the heart to snip about it when Steve brought it with him to the fancier restaurants thankfully he only did that to seafood. Tony suspected there was a pouch on his captain america costume that was dedicated to that old spice.

Whatever Steve could have his seasoning, what really bothered Tony wasn’t actually the seasoning at all. It was the way Steve would look at him and chew on his lip sometimes he’d act like he wasn’t satring and other times when called out he’d turn a nice scarlet. Though usually no excuse was forthright, Tony would shrug when the other avengers would ask. They only recently started dating.

How could Tony know Steve was that dirty? Besides cataloguing some of Steve’s ticks, that man enjoyed kissing, licking, and biting. Tony brushed it off not fully realizing what was going on Steve’s mind. Meanwhile Steve was thinking about Tony and how good he tastes. Thinking about other such dark thoughts that made his toes curl and face blush.

-

Old bay reminds Steve of his once home in the past, it's a bit of nostalgia that he can still embrace, the smell alone is enough. Though it would be silly just to smell the can. Not when there is so much food out their in the modern world and to try something with the spice it's very nice. He does crave the spice, after watching that movie that Clint had picked with the sand worms and blue eyes, and thumping sticks. Tony had fall asleep halfway through grumbling about the movie sucking to the book.

Steve took the opportunity to cuddle up, while avidly watching the movie and smelling his boyfriend who also smelled of warmth and safety his new home. That was when he had the first inkling of the idea of trying Tony with old bay. The strange idea of eating his boyfriend so he could keep him safe in his belly was another odd idea. He blamed it on the internet since he’d found some odd fetish art googling ‘how to eat someone’.

With hindsight he should have realized to type in sexually eat someone, but at least now he sort of knew better. There had been insightful blogs on ways to arouse, and play. Steve wasn’t sure maybe if he had more practice but he sorta just wanted to season Tony with old bay and then go to town on him. He’d have to think it over, hoping that Tony couldn’t read his mood too well yet.

Tony seemed to have an exacerbation with old bay, he’d eat it occasionally. Though not to the extent Steve did which was fine because that meant there was more for Steve and he didn’t need to raid the shopping isle again. He’d broach the topic on friday, 

Tony seemed less anxious with the weekend probably had to do with SI, Steve normally tried his best not to get in the way with the business, didn’t understand a lot of it. Though he did understand that Tony needed a break, from that and superheroing. Tony had too much on his plate, and somehow Steve was going to get Tony to be his plate so Steve can lick him clean.

-

So without further ado Steve presented his idea to Tony, holding a can of old bay and a towel. Tony’s face was of shock and he didn’t seem to be processing at all. Steve knew by now how to reset Tony it was a simple kiss and a hug and eventually Tony would come back. He held on tightly as Tony slumped into him.

“Okay, I’ll try everything once. I’ll be your plate for tonight Steve.”  
Steve smiled into Tony’s hair he really liked his fella. Had a feeling Tony would only say no if he was vastly uncomfortable with the idea.  
“Well I guess I ought to get naked and ready for the...seasoning.”  
Tony’s eyes landed on the old bay can, he was reading the back label.

“I’m not a fan of figging, but I’ll give this ago. Doesn’t look like it will burn bad.”  
Tony shrugged as he unbuttoned his work shirt heading to his bedroom. Steve waited for fifteen minutes before he entered with the spice. Tony was sprawled out over the bed leering at Steve over a pillow. The smooth tan sweep of his back that ended in the ample curve of his buttocks.

Steve licked his lips, his meal looked pretty damn good.  
“I want to Taste you and then with the old bay.”  
Tony looked at Steve while groaning.  
“Christ Steve, go ahead you look starving.”  
“I’ve been thinking about this for a while. So yes I’ve been starving to try you Tony.”

Tony covered his face in the pillow unable to hold eye contact with Steve’s so full of want and lust. So all the time Steve was having an oral fixation and staring at Tony, this was what he was thinking. He shivered under the broad, strong, warm hands, they were smooth thanks to the serum. Thumbs pressing into his spine, fingers digging into a knot on his lower right back. Tony groaned this wasn’t eating at all.

“Are you playing with your food?”  
Tony husked out.  
“No, I’m worshipping it. I must knead the muscles till tender. I want you to feel good too.”  
“Steve, mmmm honey spending time with you always makes me feel good.”  
The stroking paused and Tony turned to look over his shoulder and saw Steve with a soft vulnerable look on his face as if he was saying ‘really?’.  
“Steve, I love you.”  
Steve’s face brightened with joy but the softness was still there as he crawled up and kissed Tony.  
“I do to Tony, I love you.”

Steve laid next to Tony as he kissed him hands cradling the head and tracing small circles into the scalp as they broke for air.  
“Hey, big guy can you uh start your well deserved meal?”  
Tony wiggled an eye brow and his ass as he spoke. Nudging Steve back down, mostly because he was worried about falling asleep on Steve. The massage really had loosened his body out and there was a cloying call for sleep.

Steve shuffled down the bed and settled his face in Tony’s ass inhaling then slapping the cheeks some. Holding both cheeks Steve spread them wide listening intently to Tony’s breathing and watching the muscles around him tremble and then relax. He traced down the seam of flesh rubbing his fingers gently over the puckered hole it was damp down here. 

He leaned in and took another sniff of the salty musky scent of Tony. with the tip of his tongue he traced down from the cleft right over the hole and down the back side of the balls. It wasn’t a bad taste he could get used to it, he lapped a bit more at the balls enjoying the way Tony’s toned thigh muscles spasmed. He pressed a few kisses on the sacl and traveled back up to the ass, the hole was fluttering under his swift strokes of his tongue. Had to get the maximum tased from Tony as he spread the cheeks.

He pulled up exhaling on the glisting crease making Tony shiver underneath him. He released one hand on the butt cheek as he groped around for the old bay.  
“I’m going to season you now Tony, the old bay will enhance your flavor.”  
There was a grumble from Tony but nothing more as he laid their placidly, a non verbal go ahead.

He dusted some on, and then a bit more, and a little more until he couldn’t really see the skin under it. Then he squeezed the cheeks together rubbing them back a forth to get thoroughly coated, Tony was pushing back into his hands with that. Steve let his cleaner hand slip forward and give Tony some attention on his front. Rubbing his palm along the hot thick length coaxing a moan from Tony. 

He held his hand there and let Tony thrust into it doing most of the work. He dropped the hand down to the balls and tugged at them. Then patting them and returning his hand to the ass cheek so he could spread them once more. Tony moaned at the loss of his hand but he was easily quelled with another lick down his crease. The old bay spice made Tony’s flavor better it burst on his tongue and Steve eagerly lapped it up.

At one point he managed to get some of the spice up his nose and took him out for a few minutes. Tony had offered some encouragement, as he coughed through it. He was fine and went back to nuzzling the ass and tony shuddered and bucked under him. Steve was going to have the full event getting some spice in his nose wasn’t going to ruin this event.

He’d have Tony and old bay safe in his tummy where no one could hurt them or say mean things to Tony because of what he did in the past, or they could but they’d have to go through Steve first. He dipped his tongue into the ass hole licking up the paprika domanted flavor. So good he moaned into Tony’s ass as he continued eating it like he’d not eaten in a few days. Tony was bucking under him.

His hold on the ass was slipping mostly do to the space causing slipping and Steve was sure his lips were stained orange and oh Tony was making such delicious moans. Steve looked at his plate it was still dirty and he needed to lick it clean so he tilted his head back down blowing gently on the hole that was still quivering. Getting it to tighten back up as he worked it apart again with his tongue.

He dipped one hand down to hold Tony’s penis in attempts to keep his lover from humping the bed. It worked for the most part, Tony was still thrusting wildly with reckless abandoned but at least now he wasn’t rubbing against the sheets. Steve fumbled looking for the lube but couldn't find it with his head in the ass so he spat on his hand and used Tony’s precum as lube. It wasn’t perfect but it would be better than nothing.

“Steve! Oh god it burns so good!”  
Tony was breathless as he punctuated the statement with a moan and the rocking slowed. Tony was fumbling around for something and the bottle of lube landed next to steve and he squeezed out a generous portion in his hand and covered Tony’s length with it. Using his face to press the other cheek back and dipping his tongue into the tight rings of muscles each time Tony thrust back into his face.

The flavor of old bay was long gone from Tony’s ass but Steve was still licking and sucking up Tony enthused by the pretty noises and just happy to have Tony writhing under him as they chased his completion together. Down in tony’s amazing assets Steve could tell by the quickening spasms of Tony’s muscles, the way the ball drew up, and the ass bared down on his protruding tongue. Tony cam hard and messy Steve felt the warm fluid between his fingers as he slowed the stroking.

Spending a bit more time rubbing over the sensitive head, with the strokes being more of a gentle tug milking the rest of Tony’s cum out. He licked his hand experimentally and then after carefully rolling tony on his back he lapped up the sweatish strings of cum. Admiring the lax face of his lover in post orgasm. There was a desire to draw it but Steve was jealous and he didn’t want to share this with anyone.

He drug Tony with him to the cleaner side of the bed and tucked him up against his body. Arranging the limbs gently as he tucked his nose against Tony’s ear and damp hair.  
“Steve what about you?”  
“Mmm it was really good, I’d like to do it again.”

Tony struggled to get some words out it sounded like he was fighting sleep and losing. Which was a good sound for Steve, he liked cuddling tony all night. The more tired Tony was the longer the cuddles, no night trips to the lab to think.  
“You?”  
“Ah tomorrow, we can do the ropes?”  
“Of course…”

Tony’s head dipped and the soft mumbles ceares and a gentle snore replaces it. Steve wiggles a bit settling up against Tony like a big spoon, kissing the back of the neck he joins his lover in slumber.


End file.
